


A Day

by mattysones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: Hajime, Tooru and Wakatoshi go through their daily routines quietly, as usual.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	A Day

Tooru grumbled as his phone vibrated beneath his pillow. Groping groggily, he tugged it off the charging cord that fell behind the bedframe, swiping snooze at the 4AM buzzing. Holding his phone limply in his hand, he flopped his face back into his pillow and the obligations of the day reminded him that yes, he couldn't stay in the warm cocoon of his bed. 

His legs stretched beneath the covers to wake his sleep numb body to the cold of the morning, and earned an answering rumble beside him. His legs were met with a tangle of limbs. Leg hair poked him awake, and he squinted his eyes open to see Wakatoshi sleepily squinting back at him. Tooru nuzzled down into his pillow and wiggled closer to Wakatoshi's body heat, arm slinging comfortably around his waist, and sleep almost immediately took him again.

* * *

Tooru was ugly in the morning, according to Tooru. Tooru's alleged ugliness to be directly related to his hair, which Wakatoshi didn't understand, and Tooru tried to explain that 'bedhead' and 'ugly' were the same, compared to his very purposely groomed appearance.

"You've had the great honor of seeing both," Tooru would tell him during an argument about the phrasing, which was absolutely correct: Wakatoshi got to see Tooru rumpled and sleep-flushed, synapses not firing, expression open, soft and sleepy. He was honored.

Wakatoshi herded Tooru into the bathroom for his morning toilet, knowing he'd catch a scolding if he didn't. He turned on the coffee maker for himself, and the electric kettle for Tooru. Breakfast for them was an egg and toast; anymore for morning practice and it'd be too much.

Wakatoshi heard a shuffle from the bedroom, and Hajime was slouching towards the bathroom. His eyes were closed like he was sleep walking, which he probably mostly was. Wakatoshi listened to some soft murmuring from the bathroom, and the sound of doors opening closing while Hajime returned to bed.

After a thought, Wakatoshi cracked a third egg into the skillet. It would be cold when Hajime actually got up, but Hajime didn't mind reheating breakfast.

* * *

Hajime shuffled around in bed a few minutes, groaning when he realized his alarm hadn't actually gone off yet. Tooru and Wakatoshi's schedule's always threw him off; he tended to wake earlier than he would on his own, because they were awake.

A glance at his phone told him he had 20 minutes before the alarm. He responded with a face-first 'wumf' into his pillow, dozing fitfully before 9AM buzzed at him. He lay in bed for a few minutes after he silenced the alarm, staring at the empty spots beside him. With a sigh he rolled out of bed.

He shuffled to the kitchen and turned on the heating function for the coffee pot, still half-full from Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi always made too much, but they drank it the same way so Hajime didn't complain, and saved the coffee grounds for fertilizer. The small hoard of plant children on their balcony were supposedly Tooru's, but Hajime inevitably ended up adopting the succulants, a few vines he wasn't entirely sure what they were, and one cactus that was trying its best.

Hajime paused when he saw a saucer laying on the stove, seran wrapped with a single fried egg and a few sausages. Beside it was a coffee mug with the lid popped off, a dry teabag hanging from edge. He smiled and switched on the electric kettle, musing how much sugar he wanted today.

The walk to the grocery store he worked at was 15 minutes, and it took him past an electronics store that displayed the latest televisions behind glass. A passing glance showed varying sports replays; basketball, soccer, baseball front and center, and at the bottom corner, men's volleyball replays.

Hajime hesitated for a step - Wakatoshi's team was on replay - but he'd already seen the game. Preliminaries were nothing to get too excited about. Hajime startled when someone bumped into his shoulder. He ducked his head and kept moving.

* * *

With two boyfriends playing sports professionally, Hajime didn't have to work while he went to school. "Don't worry, don't worry," he told his parents over the phone, when they asked how he had enough money.

"Let me be your daddyyyyy," Tooru whined, when Hajime came home from work more tired than he strictly had to be. 

Wakatoshi said nothing, because they'd had this argument, and he understood Hajime's feelings. Instead, Wakatoshi made tea, because his father had taught him it was the quickest way to calm the nerves, and shooed Tooru out of the living room so Hajime could study quietly.

The sound of a match being played from Tooru's I-Pad drifted through the apartment, while Hajime scratched away at his homework. A cup of still-steaming tea sat beside him, and Wakatoshi went into the bedroom to keep Tooru company.

* * *

Wakatoshi grunted when he felt a gentle nudge, pushing him further into Tooru. They must have fallen asleep on the bed, Tooru and Wakatoshi spread out on their bellies like children, to watch the game Tooru was studying.

The I-Pad had gone quiet, and he shuffled over as Hajime's clean scent pushed into bed beside him. He realized he hadn't gone through his bedtime routine, but a glance at the clock said it wasn't quite dinnertime. Hajime wrapped an arm around his waist and buried his nose into the back of his neck.

"My butt's gonna be cold on this side of the bed," Tooru complained, displeased that he was not in the center of their cuddle pile.

"Go make dinner and you'll warm up," Hajime said ruthlessly, snuggling closer to Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi smiled with his eyes shut while Tooru spluttered.

"And what will you do while we're gone? You'll starve!"

Hajime snorted and peered over Wakatoshi's shoulder, "I'll be fine, because I'm a grown-ass man who can cook."

Wakatoshi said sleepily, "That's untrue," and the other two jumped, not realizing he was awake, "You've burnt rice."

"Only before the rice cooker," Hajime said, and Wakatoshi didn't argue, because that was true.

Tooru yawned and stretched, swinging his legs over the bed, "It's leftovers tonight. Veggies and chicken."

Wakatoshi and Hajime rumbled their approvals, and Tooru wandered off to microwave their dinner. Wakatoshi and Hajime lay together, dozing, until Tooru retrieved them by launching into the bed, and flipping them off the mattress.

Their complaints were of happiness.


End file.
